


Manhunt but the Romantic Tension Rises Every Five Minutes

by BeccaIsHigh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Happy Ending, IRL Minecraft, M/M, Minecraft, Romantic Fluff, manhunt baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaIsHigh/pseuds/BeccaIsHigh
Summary: "Aw George, you're so cute when you think you've won.""Any last words before I meet you back at spawn?""Gimme a goodbye kiss?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Manhunt but the Romantic Tension Rises Every Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello more Minecraft youtube content! Peter Parker's family hasn't been forgotten, I just really want to write this at the moment, please know it is on my mind! Anyway, thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!

Dream smiled as he sprinted through the meadow, wind flying by his ears, nearly drowned out by his deafening heartbeat. He thought of taking the mask off his face to fully embrace the adrenaline rush, but decided against it. Had to keep his brand, after all. George wasn't far behind, though his frantic footsteps were gradually becoming quieter. Dream's smile widened. "Keep up this pace for roughly three more minutes, and you're home free," he thought as he dodged a lingering cow.

Sure enough, George fell behind, unable to keep up with Dream's pace. Once he was absolutely certain that George had no way of seeing him anymore, Dream made a sharp turn into a forest and did his best to weave through the trees in such a confusing way that George would only find him through sheer luck alone. Finally, he allowed himself to rest, leaning against a tree and breathing heavily. He checked his inventory. Food was going to become a problem soon. Dream sighed, preparing himself to stand and search for animals or a village.

A bit later, he stood, wiped the dirt off his jeans, and walked through the forest until he reached another field. In the distance, he spotted a village. He smiled. _Food problem solved_.

However, once he reached the village, George sprung out, knocking him to the ground. Using Dream's surprise as an advantage, George pulled out his iron axe and held it to Dream's throat. "Wanna give up? It'll be much more fun than respawning," he said mockingly, a sickly sweet smile creeping onto his face.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"You think I wouldn't go looking for a village once I realized chasing was futile? This one was a quick boat ride away, but of course you wouldn't know that since you took the long way. Where did that IQ of yours go?"

"Aw George, you're so cute when you think you've won."

"Any last words before I meet you back at spawn?"

"Gimme a goodbye kiss?"

George thought for a moment, then sat on Dream, making sure to put his whole body weight on him to ensure that Dream stayed pinned. "Of course, Dreamy, here's your consolation prize," he said smugly.

George leaned down, moving his axe to the side just enough to be out of the way, but still close enough to appear threatening. He pushed Dream's mask up, staring into gorgeous eyes and a freckled face. Their lips met and Dream smiled into the kiss, slowly reaching up with his hand to cup George's face. George allowed this; after all, Dream was pinned, what could he do? If he moved, the axe would be on him within seconds. Unfortunately for George, Dream had a trick up his sleeve, and he took advantage of the distraction by surreptitiously reaching into his inventory for a strength potion, splashing it on the ground and throwing George off him.

Dream bolted the opposite direction, knowing that George was feeling the effects of the potion as well. If he was caught, he was surely screwed. Still, the advantage of surprise was enough to give Dream a sizable head start, and they were back to the chase again.

Yet again, Dream managed to outrun George, ducking under branches and weaving through tall trees. Once certain George was too far back, Dream climbed a tree, watching George angrily trudge back to the village in the distance. Dream's stomach grumbled and he knew that all the running had seriously fucked up his hunger.

"Okay, okay," he said to his stomach, climbing down and moving the opposite direction George went. Dream found some berries, hoping they would hold him off until he found some animals. By sunset, Dream had no luck, the cows he saw in the meadow having left. Hostile mobs were starting to appear, and though it was tempting to take on the endermen, Dream knew better than to fight on an empty stomach. His health was already lower than he'd like, with him taking a few harsh tumbles during his quest to find food. One miscalculation and he would lose. God, he'd never hear the end of it from George or any of their friends if he lost to a _zombie_ of all things.

Reluctantly, Dream decided to sacrifice the night by crafting a bed and going to sleep, hoping George wouldn't find him.

~~~

Morning came, and Dream wasn't dead. That was a good sign. Still, he was fucked if George so much as saw him. Starving wasn't fun, and unfortunately, Dream was close to it. He forced himself up, continuing his food quest. He managed to score a few apples in another forest, which kept him satiated for the time being. While walking, he heard whistling in the distance. George was near. Dream thought for a moment. Sneaking by would be challenging, but possible. But George had food. And a surprise attack would give Dream a good enough advantage to get at least a few hits on George before he could fight back. Desperation clouded his rational thoughts, and he climbed a tree, creeping through treetops until he saw George gathering wood.

Dream jumped from the tree, landing on George and instantly killing him with his sword. _Huh. He was lower than I thought._ Dream looked at the items George dropped, pleased to find nearly half a stack of steak and pork as well as copious amounts of bread. _Jackpot._

"DREAM!" George called out.

Shit, George must have set his spawn nearby. Dream picked up everything of value, bolting the opposite direction of where he heard George. He quickly dug down, concealing his spot with dirt, and sitting still until he heard George run right over him. _Perfect._

All Dream had left to do was gather five more ender pearls, which could easily be done by the next morning. If he could sneak off to the end fast enough, it was over for George. He decided to stay concealed, digging underground to look for endermen in caves until nightfall, managing to gather three pearls. Once the time came, Dream towered out of the cave and began hunting above ground. It didn't take him long to get the remaining pearls and craft ender eyes.

Dream started locating the stronghold, adrenaline setting in again. He was in the home stretch, George had no idea where he was and-

"Oh Dreaaaam!"

 _Fuck._ Dream began running again, knowing he could shake George off again. However, George had planned for this and drank a potion of swiftness, easily catching up to Dream and knocking him over into the sand. Once Dream was down, George didn't hesitate to put his axe to Dream's throat again, and this time he wasn't moving it.

"Hi," Dream said, confidence apparent in his voice.

"I win," George stated, not moving.

"Sure."

"Any last words before I see you at spawn?"

"Good game."

And with that, Dream leaned his head back as far as he could while throwing his extra pearl forward, teleporting before George could slit his throat.

"Oh, fuck you that's cheating!" George shouted, running after Dream. Unfortunately, his potion ran out right there, and Dream managed to get an even further lead in the time it took George to pop another swiftness pot.

Dream sped through the desert, bolting in the direction of the stronghold. He threw another eye, pleased to see it go down. He immediately began digging without hesitation, knowing that George was hot on his trail. Still, if he got there fast enough, he'd have a significant advantage. He located the portal room and made sure to block its entrance up with stone bricks, hoping to throw George off further. Dream quickly activated the portal, jumping in immediately.

He bridged to the main island, shooting out the crystals with a deadly precision that only came from years of practice. Once those were gone, he waited for the dragon to come down, using beds to whittle her health to nearly nothing. He was one bed short, and the dragon was just a few hits. Dream began shooting her, and right when she was one hit and he was about to make the last shot, George tackled him.

The two boys wrestled on the hard end stone, George pinning Dream down with his weight and grabbing a bow, quickly turning and aiming at the dragon, taking her down with one last shot. "NO!" Dream screamed, watching the dragon dissolve and drop dozens of levels worth of experience points.

Dream slowly turned his gaze to George, glaring daggers at him. "Fucking cheater."

"It's not in the rules," George retorted, not getting off of Dream.

"It's an unspoken rule!"

"Unspoken rules aren't real."

"...Fuck you."

"Awwww is somebody a sore loser?"

"I'm not talking to you."

George smiled and got off of Dream pulling him up as well. Dream glared, but didn't let go of George's hand. "I love you, even though you lost," George said.

"I love you even though you're a fucking cheater," Dream responded. George smiled and pulled Dream's mask all the way off, kissing him softly. Dream wrapped George in his arms, pulling him close.

"Feeling better?" George asked, wrapping his arms around Dream's waist.

"Hm I'm not sure, maybe you should try again."

"Of course, I'll give you all the consolation kisses you could ever want," George said, leaning up to kiss him again.

As Dream stood there with George in his arms, surrounded by the void and glitters of green and yellow, he decided that losing this way wasn't the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated so so so much!!!


End file.
